josieamberfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Teddy10/Knifed (page 1)
''Chapter 1 ~ A Night Gone Wrong '''Tiffany Myers', a sixteen year old girl, waves to her parents who are about to leave for a three day vacation at a hotel at a resort. She picked up her father's bags, and her mother's purse, and kissed them both on the cheeks. "Goodbye mother!" Tiffany cried out as her parents entered the yellow cab waiting. She waved, and closed the door. Then, she got a rebellious look on her face. She took out her phone, and called her friend Dreylana Smith. "Drey, can you come over tonight?" Tiffany asked. "Sure, you got some movies we can watch?" Dreylana replied. "Yeah, I got some horror movies we can see. Don't worry, my parents will be out for like, three days." Tiffany stated, and Dreylana squeeled with happiness on the other line. "I'm on my way!" Dreylana screamed into the phone, and she hanged up. Tiffany smiled and put her phone in her pant's pocket. Then, she selected a few horror movies from her movie shelf and set them on the television. Tiffany then walked into the kitchen, where she gets some potato chips. DING-DONG! Tiffany sharply turned around. She leaned a little back to see if she can see anyone's face through the little window on the door. She didn't see anyone, and walked towards the door and peeped through the window. Still not seeing anyone, Tiffany shrugged this off and returns to the kitchen. DING-DONG! Tiffany looked at the door with anger this time. "Drey, is that you?" Tiffany asked as she looked out the window in the living room. She saw nothing. She walked towards the door to make sure it's locked, and goes to the kitchen, and checked if the back door is locked. RING! Tiffany's phone ringed, and she answered the call. "Hello?" Tiffany answered. "Hello Tiffany." ''the other person replied. "Who's this?" Tiffany asked, looking at the back door, and then the front door. ''"This is the last person you will ever talk to ever again!" ''the other person threatened, and Tiffany didn't know whether to act scared or angry. "Look, I don't want you to joke around like this. Is this Carlos?" Tiffany questioned. ''"No. I'm in your backyard." ''the other voice said, and Tiffany took a quick breath, and glanced at the back door. She saw nothing, then... ''"BOO!" ''the other voice screamed, and Tiffany cried out. The other voice started laughing like crazy. "Tiffany, it's just me, Dreylana. I just wanted to let you know that I'm gonna be a little late because my car broke down in front of my house." Dreylana explained, and Tiffany's face flushed. "Drey, you shouldn't have scared me like that, you b*tch!" Tiffany yelled, and Dreylana laughed. "Don't worry, pussy cat. I'll be there in like an hour. Well, at least I think an hour. I don't know how I'm going to get this piece of sh*t fixed." Dreylana hanged up suddenly, and Tiffany put her phone away, and walked to the living room. She turned on the movie '''Scream', and sat down on the couch. The titles appeared with a woman screaming, and Tiffany flinched. Gets me everytime!, ''Tiffany though to herself. She took a bit off of a chip, and continued watching. ''AHH! A girl in the movie screamed as the killer's face appeared in front of her, and Tiffany screamed too. Suddenly, her doorbell rang, and she stood up and walked towards the door. She then opened it, but no one was there. "Wow. Dreylana? Dreylana!" Tiffany called out, but no one answered. She closed the door and went to watch the movie again, but she heard the back door close. "Drey?" Tiffany whispered, and she slowly grabbed a broom laying on the wall next to the door and walked to the kitchen. She saw dirty footsteps starting from the backdoor, and leading to the dining room. Tiffany dialed 911 on her phone, ready to press call, and walked to the dining room. Tiffany got ready to swing the broom, but no one was in the dining room. The footsteps stopped at a chair, and Tiffany looked under the table. Nothing. She got up, and suddenly... BAM! Someone dressed in black and a creepy mask pushed Tiffany from the back and she fell on top of the table. Tiffany quickly reached for her phone but the person knocked it out of her hand and pulled a knife out of nowhere. "Ahh!" Tiffany screamed with fear, and quickly jumped from the table, barely dodging a stab from the person's knife. She ran as fast as she could to the front door, but the person caught up with her quickly and grabbed her by the neck. "No!! Let me go!!" Tiffany yelled, kicking and screaming. The person kicked the broom out of Tiffany's grip, but she managed to kick the person's groin with the heel of her shoes and grabbed the broom. She swung the broom at the person's knife, but she was too weak, and she got pushed into the couch. Without saying anything, the person pierced Tiffany's chest with his long, large knife. She screamed in pain, but didn't give up. She attempted to kick the person in the face, but the person leaped back and pulled Tiffany from the couch. She struggled, trying to move her legs, but the person stabbed her stomach, making her too weak to move. Hoping for someone to save her, Tiffany started bawling with sorrow and pain, and screamed one last time as the person stabbed her heart, instantly killing her. ''Chapter 2 ~ A New Darkness '''Dreylana '''immediately panicked. When she arrived at Tiffany's home, and finding the living room a mess, she thought Tiffany just went out of control, but when she spotted Tiffany's dead corpse on the ground, Dreylana's eyes filled with darkness. "Police!" Dreylana screamed as a cop car neared Tiffany's house. The car stopped, and Dreylana knocked on the window. It rolled down, and a cop with sunglasses asked what was wrong. "I found my friend dead in her house!" Dreylana cried out, and the cop lowered his sunglasses. "Excuse me?" he looked very shocked, and was wondering whether he should believe this or not. "Hurry, and get off your fat *ss!" Dreylana screamed, and forced the cop out. His nametag read ''Patrick Kirk'. Dreylana led Patrick inside Tiffany's house, and when Patrick bent down to examine her dead body, Dreylana looked inside the kitchen and found the back door open. "Patrick, the back door is open." Dreylana said, and Patrick walked up the the back door and scanned the floor to see if their were footsteps, and there were. "Well, I'm going to have to find out what kind of shoes made these footprints. This will help a lot. When I find what kind of shoes there are I'll go to the shoestore downtown and see who purchased those kind of shoes." Patrick explained, and Dreylana's eyes teared as she nodded. This was not a good night for her. As Patrick called for some backup, who covered Tiffany's body, Dreylana saw James Johnson, a good friend of hers and a cop. "James! Oh my gosh, you're so dirtied up!" Dreylana said, pointing out the dirt on James's shirt. "Well, yeah, I had to go scout the backyard. Poor Tiffany, she was a great girl. Made a great girlfriend to my brother." James said, and Dreylana nodded. "You should be getting home now, Drey. Tell Amy I said goodnight!" James waved, and Dreylana smiled. She got in her car, and left the crime scene. The next morning, '''Amy Johnson woke up the alarming noises of the 'Early Morning New's on her television. She didn't listen, due to her being really sleepy, and got dressed for school. "Good morning Amy." Penelope, Amy's mother, greeted as she walked down the stairs. "Good morning mom." Amy replied, and grabbed a sandwich from the fridge, and put it in her backpack. Nathan, Amy's father, look concered. "No breakfast, dear?" Nathan asked. "Nah, I don't feel hungry, or good. I'll just head to school." Amy waved to her parents and headed to the sidewalk. Shortly after, Dreylana and Nellie Rein '''pull up near Amy in Nellie's shiny new car. "Oh my gosh, nice ride!" Amy complimented, and walked towards it. "Thanks! It's all mine!" Dreylana joked, and Nellie rolled her eyes. "You so know it's mine." Nellie said, Amy laughed and jumped in the back seat. As Nellie drived to school, they saw several reporters. Amy saw her cousin, James, talking with a cameraman. The three girls got out of the car, and '''Michael Stone ran up to them, hugging Dreylana tightly. "How's my woman?" Michael asked, giving Dreylana a kiss, but Dreylana pushed him off. "Not in the mood Michael! Can you not see the f*cking reporters...reporting?" Dreylana commented, and Michael backed off. "What's all this about?" Amy asked, listening in closely to one reported. "Last night, Tiffany Myers was killed. The suspected weapon is a long and large knife, but the suspect is still yet to be found." a reporter said, and James said something to her. "I hope that explained all the sh*t! Last night, I found Tiffany f*cked on the ground! It was horrible, you could like, see her guts that are supposed to be inside, on the outside!" Dreylana stated, and Amy and Nellie's faces gained a grossed out expression. "Who would do such a thing? That's so horrible!" Nellie's eyes teared, since Tiffany sat next to her in Math. "Who knows? Probably some psychopath with a terrible reason." Michael laughed, and Dreylana elbowed him in the stomach. "Hey, what's with all the killjoys?" Carlos Peters asked as he walked up to the four, who, while they didn't know this, were just standing there staring at the reporters. "Carlos, not nice! All this depression is kinda piling up on me, and anyway, first period is about to start. Come on Carlos." Nellie said, and Carlos winked and humped the air in front of him and Nellie grabbed his hand. "Wow, talk about a crotch who belongs to a pervert." Dreylana commented, and walked to class with Michael, leaving Amy by herself. "Hey girl." James walked towards Amy. She hugged him, but he knew she wasn't feeling happy. "What's wrong?" James asked. "Oh, you know, the usual. One of my friends was killed last night." Amy sarcastically replied, and James hugged her. "I know Amy. We're working hard to find the killer. Don't worry, now come on, I see your boyfriend. You two should get to class." James gently pushed her to Tristan Orville, Amy's boyfriend. "Amy!" Tristan cried out, and kissed Amy. She let is pass for a few seconds, but finally gently backed off. "I'm not in the mood. You know, Tiffany--" "I know, Amy. I can see the reporters you know." Tristan interrupted, and Amy nodded to the smart remark. "Well, that's why I'm in no mood for some kissing. Now come on, let's get to class, before Mr. Clawman kills us." In Science, which Amy, Tristan, Dreylana, Michael, Carlos, and Nellie were all in, began shortly after Amy and Tristan entered. "Seperate!" Mr. Clawman broke apart Amy and Tristan's hands, and gestured to the chair. Amy sat in her seat, next to Dreylana, and Tristan took a seat next to Nicole Wayan. "Oh, the police are here to question all of you. I will call you one by one to go to the principal's office, okay? Carlos, you're first." Mr. Clawman pointed at Carlos. "Oh man, I don't want the police to beat me with their special sticks just because they know my name." Carlos stated. "Don't be so nice to yourself Carlos." Dreylana replied irritatedly, and Carlos stuck his tongue out and threw his pencil top eraser at her. "Enough playing, just go to the office!" Mr. Clawman said, raising his voice, and Carlos spedwalk out of the classroom. Meanwhile, students were called one by one to the office. Eventually, after Nicole returned from the office, it was Amy's turn. "Amy, your turn." Mr. Clawman said, and pointed at the door. Amy silently got out of her seat, and before exiting the classroom, spotted the empty seat Tiffany used to sit in. "What?" Nicole asked, since she thought Amy was staring at her. "Oh, nothing. I just had to think about something." Amy walked out of the classroom, and into the office. "Hello Amy." Deputy Ian Davidson welcomed as Amy walked in. "Hey Deputy Ian. How's your day?" Amy asked as she sat down, and Ian nodded his head, and got out a notebook. James walked in front of Amy, and took a look at the notebook. "Amy, were you good friends with Tiffany?" James asked. Amy looked appalled. "James, you know me! I'm your cousin, so you shouldn't even be asking me these questions!" Amy stated, and James facepalmed her, making her stop talking. "I know Amy, but it's my job. Now, were you good friends with Tiffany?" James continued, and Amy nodded her head. "Good. Did you have any contact with Tiffany in the near past?" James questioned, and Amy nodded once more. "Do you think she has made anyone angry?" James asked, and Amy shook her head. After a couple of more pointless questions, Amy walked out of the office feeling quite sleepy. As she took a step in the classroom, the bell rang. "Nice way of taking your time babe." Tristan smiled and kissed Amy as he walked to class. After many more classes, the final bell finally signaled the end of school. The six met up at the local fountain in the park to chat, before they all went home. "I think the cops are taking this sh*t too seriously. I mean, they've crowded out the whole f*cking school." Carlos commented, who was eating popcorn. "No, they are not taking it too seriously. They need to do this, so they can find the killer." Nellie said, who was sitting on the ground reading a book. "Yeah, what Nellie said." Michael followed, tossing a football to Tristan. "Whatever. I'm not the one dead, so I think that's Tiffany's personal problem." Carlos said, and Dreylana hit him. "Go shut the f*ck up or go somewhere else!" Dreylana screamed, and Carlos scooted a bit back from her. "Oh, Amy, you're going to my house with Nicole today right?" Nellie asked, and Amy nodded. "Wait, you are going to someone's house, without me?" Dreylana dramatically gasps, and Michael kisses her. "I'm sorry babe, but your so f*cking sexy when your being a drama queen!" Michael started kissing her, making Dreylana push him off and laugh. "Hey, how come we can't be like that?" Tristan asked, getting closer to Amy. She smiled, and gave him a long kiss on the lips. "Because I'm not like Dreylana, I actually like to keep my innocence for a while." Amy joked, and gave a sharp look at Dreylana. "What did I do?" Dreylana joked, knowing what Amy was talking about. "Oh you know what you did Dreylana!" Nellie laughed, and blocked Dreylana's punch with her book. Suddenly, the police pass by, followed by reporters and cameramen. This darkened the friends' moods. "I still can't believe this." Dreylana stated sadly as she drooped her head. Michael conforted her, and hugged her. Tristan scooted closer to Amy, who kissed him on the cheek and layed her head on his chest. "I can't handle this." Carlos stood up, and got in his car. "Where are you going?!" Dreylana screamed, and Carlos waved. Nellie got up, and packed up her books. "I think I'm going to go to. Amy, are you coming?" Nellie asked, and Amy nodded, and called her mom. Dreylana rolled her eyes. "Well, bye Amy. Bye Nellie." Dreylana looked up at Michael and Tristan. "After all of this, I won't be surprised if everyone goes on lockdown mode. This whole town is depressed." Dreylana sighed. "If not everyone is ready, it's time for someone new to die." ''Chapter 3 ~ The Gas Station "This will be fun!" Amy stated as she walked to Nellie's car. Nicole ran up to the two, slinging her backpack over her shoulder. "I'm all set for tonight!" Nicole excitedly got in Nellie's car, and before Amy could follow her, James walked up to her. "You girls be safe tonight." James told them, and all of them nodded. "Of course, Officer James! Do you guys need a moment to talk?" Nellie asked, and James nodded. She respected this, and got in the car. Amy played with her hands as she waited for James to say something. "Look, Amy. I'm really scared about you going over to Nellie's house. I think you should just go home, so you can be safe." James said, and Amy shook her head. "I need some happy time, just for me! I know it hasn't been long since I found out Tiffany died, but I've been stressing out then. This could really be helpful." Amy replied, and waved to James before getting in Nellie's car. James gave her a dark glare, waved, and walked away. "Oh, sh*t! Looks like James gone into overprotective cousin mode." Dreylana said as she pointed at James walking away from Nellie's car, which drove away. "Doesn't matter, because it's not my problem. I'm gonna go, I'm getting bored. Tristan, wanna come over to play some football?" Michael asked, and Tristan shrugged. "Nah. I'll go home too." Tristan picked up his backpack, and Dreylana stood up. "Are you serious? Just because Amy and Nellie go home, doesn't mean we have to!" she complained, but Michael kissed her and walked to his car. "Bye Dreylana." Tristan said as he walked to his car too, and Dreylana was left alone. She took out her phone, and looked at the time. "Well, I'll head home too. Those f*ckers..." Dreylana got in her car, looked around, and drove home. Meanwhile, half an hour after they left the park, Nicole suddenly stopped them. "Oh f*ck! I'm sorry Nellie, you'll just have to drop me off here. My mom's in the hospital because she got ran over!" Nicole screamed, and Nellie stepped on the brakes. "Are you kidding me? Gosh, why do you want me to drop you off here? I could just bring you to the hospital." Nellie told her. "No, my brother's going to pick me up. Look, he's already here." Nicole pointed at a car nearing them, and she got out, and got in the other car. "Good luck Nicole! Best wishes for you mother!" Nellie screamed, and Amy jumped to the passenger seat. "That's so sad." Nellie said, and Amy nodded. "Well, we can't stay here and mope forever. Let's get some gas before we go any furhter. I can't believe you live so far from school." Amy stated, and Nellie drove to the nearest gas station. Amy got out, and started to get the gas pump ready, while Nellie went into the store to go buy some food for them. She browsed through the aisle. Suddenly, she noticed it was really quiet. She walked up to the registry with a Hershey chocolate bar. "Anyone working?" Nellie asked, and nobody answered. She turned around, and walked to the employee door. She peeked through the window, and heard something break on the front door. She turned around and saw the doorknob was missing. "Amy?" Nellie ran to the door, trying to open it, but it wouldn't budge. "Amy!" Nellie screamed, pounding on the door, but Amy couldn't hear her from the loud music playing from the car. "Oh my gosh! What am I going to do!" Nellie walked back and forth, waiting for Amy to notice her. ''TAP...TAP...TAP... She heard footsteps. Amy, outside, saw Nellie turn around. She didn't think this was suspicious, and turned back around. "Anyone?" Nellie asked, slowly walking towards the footsteps. She looked around, but she didn't see anyone. CLICK CLACK! Several items from a shelf fell, and Nellie yelped. Amy put the gas pump away and made her way to the door, but it wouldn't open. "Nellie?" Amy asked, knocking on the door, and Nellie saw her. "Amy! I can't open the door!" Nellie yelled, running to the door. BAM! Someone dressed in black, and in a creepy mask, tackled Nellie before she could make it to Amy. "Nellie!" Amy screamed as Nellie struggled to get the person off of her. "Help! Someone help me!" Nellie screamed as the person took out a knife. Nellie pushed the person off, and kicked the door, but the person pulled her to the ground and cut her shoulder. "Nellie! No! Someone open this f*cking door!" Amy screamed as she kicked and punched the door. She ran back to the car for something strong, and found a hammer in the compartment pocket. It was Nellie's father's hammer, and she ran back to the door and began banging it with the hammer. "Help! Ahh!" Nellie screamed as she ran from the person who pursued her with the knife high up. She dodge a stab, but tripped and hit her head on the cold fridge. The person stabbed her on the back three times, then picked her up and cut her neck. "OW! AMY, HURRY!" Nellie screamed as loud as she can, and Amy began to cry as she banged the door even heavier with the hammer. The person then threw Nellie into a shelf and stabbed her chest, and she fell to the ground. The person picked her up, and this was bad since Amy finally banged the door open. The person threw Nellie into the cold fridge with beers in it, and chased after Amy. "Someone help me!" Amy yelled as she ran to Nellie's car. The person slashed the window, and Amy screamed as she stepped on the gas, and the car zoomed away from the gas station. "James! James! Nellie...Nellie..." Amy breathed heavily, and James constantly asked her what happened. "Someone killed Nellie! He was dressed in black and with a creepy mask! Please...help me! Do something! Catch the motherf*cker!" Amy yelled into the phone, and James said he would do the best he can, and hanged up. Amy drove to the police station, where she found Ian and Patrick. She ran to them, breathing heavily and sweaty, and Ian and Patrick looked at each other, and nodded. "This town is not safe. We have to make sure our citizens will be okay." Ian said, and sent Patrick outside to patrol. He went to the other room talking to a person on the walkie-talkie, and Amy sat down. Flashbacks of Nellie's death appeared in her mind, and she sulked. "Nellie..." she whispered. ''Chapter 4 ~ Lockdown'' Category:Blog posts